Such overvoltage protection plugs are known, for example, from DE 100 29 650 A1 and comprise, for example, a housing and a printed circuit board, at least one overvoltage protection element being arranged on the printed circuit board, and the printed circuit board having a plug-in region, on which electrical contact pads are arranged, which are electrically connected to the overvoltage protection element, the overvoltage protection element being connected to at least one ground line. In this case, a metal web is arranged on the printed circuit board, which metal web is electrically connected to the ground line and makes electrical contact with a grounding rail when the overvoltage protection plug is plugged.